1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration lamp, and more particularly to a decoration lamp for producing matched sound and illumination effects.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to decorate the amusement places for delightful atmosphere, the places may be decorated with figurines and posters. For example, a pumpkin figurine is common at Halloween parties. The pumpkin figurine substantially has a figurine body and a lamp.
The figurine body can be carved with a face pattern. The lamp is hung in the figurine body. A user can decorate the party place with the pumpkin figurines. At night, the lamp is lighted up to shine the pattern of the figurine body outward to create the Halloween atmosphere.
The conventional pumpkin figurine has a simple structure and is a static decoration figurine. Nowadays a pumpkin figurine displays only one pattern at a time. Therefore, the pumpkin figurine is boring with very little variation. The conventional pumpkin figurine does not effectively attract the viewer's attention.